This love
by Mineko et Shania
Summary: Mello part, Matt cherchera à le retrouver... Retour dans le passé, quelques pas vers le futur... Désolé du résumé pourris xD


**Genre:** Yaoi, Song Fic (parfois)  
**Pairing:** Matt X Mello x3  
**Song d'inspiration:** The Veronicas - This Love  
**Mots:** Hm... Et bien, je ne serais pas trop quoi dire propos de ma fic... Si ce n'est que... Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit bien! M'enfin! Bonne lecture tous!  
**Status:** D'autres chapitres sont à venir.

-

Chapitre 1 - This Love

Un matin comme bien d'autres... J'avais ouvert les yeux avec difficulté , le cadran sonnait encore et encore... Comme toujours, s'était toi qui s'était levé , le premier, et qui l'avait éteint en grognant. Quinze minutes plus tard, j'avais repoussé mes couvertures et j'étais sortit du lit, les cheveux en bataille, baillant encore un coup. C'est alors que je t'avais regardé , un instant... Chaque matin tu étais sérieux et légèrement pressé de commencer ta journée. Moi, j'étais bien le contraire... Le genre à vouloir faire la grasse matinée et laisser défiler la journée, sans me préoccupé du temps... Pourtant, malgré nos différences, on avait cette amitié ... Cette amitié solide et ce lien fort entre nous. Je crois que... Sur certains points, on se complétait. Bref... Tout ça pour dire que... Pour rien au monde, je n'aurais changé notre routine, notre façon de vivre, notre lien...

Une fois sortie de mes pensées, je m'étais secoué mentalement, puis je m'étais mit à me préparer aussi. On avait cours, ce matin là ... Quel horreur. Bref, une fois partie en cours, la journée semblait longue. Même si j'avais ma console psp avec moi, le temps ne semblait pas avancer plus vite... Toi, comme toujours, tu étais très attentif et tu jetais des regards noir à Near. En classe, il ne fallait pas te déranger, ça je l'avais déjà expérimenté ... Tu voulais absolument battre l'albinuche, de là toute cette concentration, tout ce boulot... Tu faisais beaucoup d'efforts et je savais, qu'un jour, tu parviendrais à avoir ce que tu méritais... Fallait, simplement, de la patience... Ce que tu ne semblait pas avoir en masse...

Finalement, la fin de la journée était arrivé ! Sans plus attendre, j'étais sortie dehors avec toi pour jouer une partie de foot, qu'on avait entamé la veille. Puis, lorsque l'heure du repas fut arrivé , on était retourné à l'intérieur. Sur le chemin de la cafet', Roger avait demandé à te voir et Near aussi... Je me demandais bien de quoi il voulait parler avec vous... Bref, une fois l'heure du repas terminé , je m'étais rendu directement à la chambre, ou tu étais déjà ... Tu étais assied sur ton lit, tête entre les mains et tu semblais trembler, légèrement... Silencieusement, je m'étais approché de toi et je j'avais prit place tes côtés... Sans un mots, tu avais relevé la tête, rien qu'un peu, et tu t'étais appuyé contre mon épaule... S'est ce moment que j'ai pu voir tes larmes... Dans un élan, je m'étais mit genoux au sol, devant toi, et je t'avais regardé dans les yeux... Tu étais triste, mais je voyais aussi la colère dans ton regard... Cette rencontre avec Near et Roger n'avait donc pas été la plus joyeuse, mais je voulais des explications...

D'une voix inquiète et attristé , je t'avais demandé ce qui n'allait pas... De longue minutes s'étaient écoulées avant que j'ai pu entendre quelques mots sortirent d'entre tes lèvres... Tu m'avais, alors, expliqué que L était mort et que s'était Near qui prendrait sa place... Tu avais aussi précisé que tu lui avais laissé la place. Sur ce coup là, j'avoue que je ne comprenais pas. Toi? Tu avais laissé cette place que tu convoitais tant? À Near en plus?... Je ne comprenais, vraiment, pas et je t'en avais fait part. Tu avais donc expliqué que, maintenant, tu voulais vivre ta vie comme tu l'entendais, à ta façon... Tu quittais l'orphelinat... Lorsque tu m'avais annoncé ton départ de l'établissement, j'avais sentit mon coeur s'arrêter et manquer un bond. Tu partais... Comme ça... Je ne savais plus quoi dire... De toute façon... Qu'aurais-je pu te dire? Lorsque tu avais une idée en tête, il tait très difficile de le l'enlever...

Je m'étais relever et j'avais baissé la tête... Tu n'étais même pas partie que tu me manquais déjà ... Tu t'étais levé, à ton tour, et tu t'étais approché de moi. Tu avais repris parole et tu m'avais expliqué que... Tu avais besoin de repartir à zéro, besoin d'air et de liberté ... Tes paroles m'avais arraché un petit sourire triste, certes, mais bon... Je te connaissais et je savais bien qu'un moment comme ça arriverait, un jour ou l'autre... Lentement, j'avais relevé la tête vers toi et je t'avais prit contre moi... Sans toi, tout allait changé ... Après un instant, tu avais passé tes bras autour de moi, aussi... Mais, bien vite, tu avais reculé et tu avais commencé ta valise. Je ne voulais pas te laisser faire, mais je n'avais pas le choix... Tu faisais ce que tu voulais, après tout... Mais je voulais que tu saches...

Je t'avais arrêté , un instant, et tu m'avais regard d'un air interrogateur... Timidement, j'avais posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes et je t'avais embrassé ... Je voulais que tu saches que je t'aimais, que je tenais à toi... Sur le coup, tu ne réagissais pas et je pouvais comprendre, tu devais être surprit... Je m'attendais à ce que tu me repousse, mais, étrangement, tu ne l'avais pas fait. Tu m'avais surprit, en fait... Lorsque tu avais approfondit le baiser... J'avais du mal à y croire, mais j'étais tellement bien de savoir que tes sentiments concordaient avec les miens... Cependant, une fois le baiser terminé , tu avais continué ta valise... Pendant ce temps, je te regardais faire, en silence complet.

Ta valise, maintenant, prête, tu avais quitté la chambre... Je te suivais, voulant te dire au revoir. Espérant que ce serait bien qu'un simple "au revoir" et non un "adieux"... Une fois devant les portes du hall, je sentais mon coeur se serrer, si tu savais comment il était dure de combattre les larmes... Lentement, tu avais prit ma main dans la tienne... Tu m'avais dit que tout irait bien et qu'on se reverrait, surement... Je l'espérais de tout coeur... Après un instant, tu avais lâché ma main et tu avais ouvert les portes pour sortir, sans te retourner une seule fois. Moi, j'étais resté planter là, à regarder les grandes portes se refermer derrière toi...

Une fois raisonné , j'étais retourné à la chambre et je t'avais observé passer les grilles, par la fenêtre... Une fois que ta silhouette avait disparu au loin, je m'étais retourné pour regarder la chambre... Et à ce moment, je ne pouvais plus rien retenir... Je m'étais laisser tomber assied, sur ton lit... Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, sans s'arrêter. Je n'arrivais plus les contrôler... Mais comment j'aurais pu les retenir? Tu n'étais plus là ... Juste le fait de penser que, maintenant, tu n'allais plus être là le matin, pendant les cours, à la cafet', dans la cour... S'était dure à imaginé . Sans toi tout changeait...

Je me demandais comment allait être la vie sans la personne que j'aimais le plus en ce monde... Tu étais partie depuis à peine 5 minutes et je sentais déjà un grand vide... Tout ses souvenirs... Juste le fait d'y repenser me fait encore mal, aujourd'hui. Voilà que les années ont avancé , j'ai, moi aussi, quitté l'orphelinat... Et maintenant... Je cherche à te retrouver. Peut importe ou tu es et ce que tu fais... Je finirais bien par retrouver ta trace, avec de la patience...


End file.
